Diabolik Lovers VERSUS 1 Ayato vs. Shu
Diabolik Lovers VERSUS 1 Ayato vs. Shu ist die erste VERSUS Drama CD der Diabolik Lovers Serie, in der es um Ayato Sakamaki, gesprochen von Hikaru Midorikawa, und Shu Sakamaki, gesprochen von Kōsuke Toriumi, geht. Die Disc wurde in Japan am 29.August 2012 veröffentlicht. Hier der Link zum Hörspiel: https://soundcloud.com/thenakedradio-tumblr11/sets/diabolik-lovers-versus-vol-1 Übersetzung *** TRACK1 *** Ayato: Oi! Beeil dich und wach auf, Chichinashi! *knarren* Oh, du bist aufgewacht, Chichinashi? Du siehst wirklich weggetreten aus. Bist du immer noch schläfrig? Du verstehst die Situation, in der du bist, nicht?? Ahaha... Schau dir deinen eigenen Körper genau an, dann wirst du die Situation verstehen. *Ketten rasseln* Hahaha... Du kannst dich nicht bewegen, oder? Ja, das stimmt. Das liegt daran, dass wir deinen ganzen Körper mit Ketten gefesselt haben. Shu: Ah? Ayato hat fast alles alleine gemacht. Ayato: Oi, oi! Schieb die Schuld nicht auf mich. Du hast zugestimmt. Shu: Es spielt keine Rolle, beeil dich... Mach weiter und bring es zu Ende, ich bin müde. Ayato: Tch. Du hast einfach keine Motivation. *du bewegst dich* Ayato: Ha? Wir sollen dich nicht ignorieren? Mein Fehler. Aber dein Blick sagt mir, dass du die Situation immer noch nicht verstehst. *Ketten klirren* Shu: Ah? Du willst von diesen Ketten befreit werden... Wenn das Spiel vorbei ist, wirst du frei sein. Ah? Was ich mit diesem „Spiel“ meine? *amüsiert* Du wirst bald in der Lage sein, es zu verstehen. *du bewegst dich* Der leere Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht... Du verstehst es wirklich nicht, hm? O je... Ich muss es von Anfang an erklären? *seufzt* Wie nervig… Ayato: Maa, der Grund dafür ist, weil Shu laut war- Shu: Nein. Ich habe gerade meine Musik leise im Wohnzimmer gehört. Der Eindringling war Ayato. Ayato: Ah ah?! Das ist, weil du immer diese komischen, kratzenden Klänge spielst. Dieser Töne tun mir weh! Shu: Das kommt daher, weil meine Kopfhörer plötzlich gestohlen wurden. Also kann ich nichts dafür. Ayao: Du bist so umständlich. Du musst einfach die Lautstärke leiser machen! Shu: Wenn du es nicht magst, könntest du woanders hingehen. Warum verstehst du das nicht? Ayato: Bastard! Tch. Was auch immer, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit um zu streiten. Shu: Das ist richtig. Wir sollten bald anfangen. Obwohl es ziemlich langweilig ist, mit dir zu streiten, aber ich kann es nicht ändern… Ayato: WAS HAST DU GESAGT?! Jedes Wort von dir pisst mich an. Verdammt. Oi, du willst wissen, worüber wir reden, Chichinashi? *Ketten rasseln* Hey Chichinashi, ich denke, dass dein Blut süßer wird, je mehr Lust du fühlst. Denkst du nicht auch? Shu: Nein, das ist falsch. Es ist klar, dass Ihr Blut besser wird, wenn sie starr vor Angst ist. Der bittere Geschmack der Angst ist viel köstlicher als die Süße der Lust. Ayato: Nein, wenn sie Lust hat wird das Blut heiß und köstlich süß. Das ist offensichtlich. Shu: Nein... du irrst dich... Ayato: Nein, du irrst dich. Shu: *wütender Seufzer* Ayato: Tch, wie auch immer, das ist es. Wir können das nicht entscheiden. Chichinashi, du bist zu unserem Experiment geworden. *du wehrst dich* Ayato: Dein Körper wird uns sagen, wer richtig liegt... ahaha. Shu: Ich freue mich nicht darüber. Ich würde dein Blut lieber allein und langsam, mit viel Zeit trinken... Aber wenn wir weiterhin so herum argumentieren, dann wird Ayato weiterhin laut und nervig sein. Ich kann es nicht ändern. Übrigens, du magst es doch, schikaniert zu werden? Dein Gesicht, du freust dich darauf, wenn meine Fänge dich beißen und ich dich mit Furcht fülle, richtig? Ayato: Das ist falsch, nicht wahr Chichinashi? Worauf du hoffst, sind meine Finger, die dich überall berühren sollen, richtig? Dein Körper pocht... Du willst meine Fänge so sehr, dass dein Körper es kaum noch erträgt... Du liebst diese Freude, nicht wahr? Shu: Hey... Sag uns was du willst. Wessen Fänge magst du, meine oder Ayato´s? Ayato: Sei nicht schüchtern, sag es ehrlich, dass du dein Blut Ore-sama geben willst. Richtig, Chichinashi? Komm schon! *Ketten rasseln* Tch, hah? Du willst es nicht vor Shu sagen? Was auch immer, sobald das Spiel irgendwann beginnt, wird dieser Körper schnell den Beweis erbringen. Ein Vergnügen, das dich süchtig macht. Ich werde derjenige sein, der dir das gibt. Lass mich, noch vor Shu, dein süßes, süßes Blut trinken. Du hörst? Shu: Wenn das so ist, werde ich so viel ich kann, von deiner Angst trinken. Hey, ist das in Ordnung? Deshalb, gib mir dein köstliches Blut. TRACK 2 *** Shu: Nun, Ayato, du kannst still dort drüben sitzen. Es ist ein wenig ärgerlich, aber es sieht so aus, als müsste ich diesem Kind, Ayato, den exquisiten Geschmack von angsterfülltem Blut zeigen. Ayato: Fang an! Ich werde von hier aus sorgsam beobachten, welche Gesichtsausdrücke Chichinashi für Shu machen wird. Shu: Ah, zeig mir nochmal den Ausdruck, den du ihm noch nicht gezeigt hast, hehe. Dieses Gesicht, wenn du die Angst fühlen kannst, während ich dein Blut trinke. Wir müssen ihm das zeigen. *du wehrst die wie verrückt* Komm, schau hier her. Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich dich gerne alles selber machen lassen... aber in dieser Situation kann ich nicht anders. Ich werde es ganz besonders machen. * hantiert mit einem Messer* Schau dir das an, du weißt, was es ist nicht wahr? Schau es dir richtig an... Ja... ein scharfes, silbernes Messer! Damit kann ich jeden Teil deines Körpers schneiden... bis zum Knochen. Haha, weinst du schon? Das solltest du auch, da ich dich vielleicht damit töten werde. Aber eine Perverse, wie du es bist, gibt sich nicht damit zufrieden. Ich sollte dir mehr Angst machen. Ahh, ich weiß! Hey... Lass mich deine Augen verbinden. Das Gefühl meiner Finger oder dem Messer, welche langsam über deinen Körper gleiten, in völliger Dunkelheit... nur darüber nachzudenken... erregt dich, nicht wahr? Hehehe *du wehrst dich* * er verbindet dir die Augen* Damit kannst du nichts sehen, richtig? Hehe... *flüstert* Komm schon, fühle es. Meine Finger berühren deine Haut. Du erkennst es, richtig? Fühle nur meine Finger in dieser Dunkelheit... Die Wärme meiner Finger sollte dich wissen lassen, auf welche Teile deines Körpers ich es abgesehen habe. Ich frage mich, was für eine schlechte Angewohnheit ich habe... Hey... sag mir. Wie sollen meine Finger dich schänden? *knurrt* Komm schon... *flüstert* versuch es zu sagen. Hahaha.. Du brauchst noch etwas Zeit? Das ist in Ordnung... Ich werde alles von mir langsam in dich schnitzen. Warum erreichen wir nicht zusammen den Höhepunkt? Hehe... Nun dann... erst einmal, werde ich dich lieben... Ich werde deine Kleidung, die mir im Weg ist, in Stücke schneiden. So kannst du echtes Grauen fühlen, ohne dass dich etwas schützt. Komm, kannst du es verstehen? Das Gefühl des kalten Messers über deiner Brust. *senkt das Messer* *zerschneidet deine Kleidung* *grinsen* Ich habe deine Kleider zerschnitten... Ich kann deine Brüste und deinen Bauch sehen. Lass es uns so machen, dass ich noch mehr sehen kann. Hah... Alles ist nun sichtbar. Oh, deine Unterwäsche ist auch im Weg... ein leichtes Mädchen wie du braucht so etwas nicht, da stimmst du mir zu, oder? Haha… Deine Brust hebt sich. Was ist los mit dir? Bist du aufgeregt? *zerreißt mehr Kleidung* Ahh... deine Brüste sind so klein wie immer... sie haben so eine reine weiße Farbe. *amüsiert* Du hast wirklich einen Körper, der darum bettelt, beschmutzt zu werden. Er ist so verlockend. Wenn ich deine Haut mit dem Messer schneiden würde,... würde dann dein feuriges, rotes Herz herauskommen? Ich frage mich, wie dein Blut schmecken würde, wenn ich es direkt von dort trinke… *Ketten rasseln* Schau… genau so, hehe. Idiot, wehr dich nicht. Ah? "Es schmerzt"? Offensichtlich, da du von einem Messer geschnitten wurdest. Dein Blut quillt heraus, so köstliches Blut, nicht wahr? *schlürft* Haha... da ist noch nicht genug Angst. Dein Blut ist einfach noch nicht richtig. Ah…, ich kann es nicht ändern. Es sieht so aus, als müsste ich dich in einem Meer der Angst ertränken. *lässt das Messer fallen* *zerreißt mehr Kleidung* Dieses Mal, hier drüben. Ah, ich kann deine köstlichen, kleinen Oberschenkel zittern sehen. Deine Beine sind nicht schlecht... sie sind so schlank, dass ich sie an einer Stelle brechen will, wo du nicht sofort davon stirbst. Komm, spreiz deine Beine. *Ketten rasseln* Ahh... was für eine überraschend schöne Aussicht. Zu sehen, dass es dir gefällt, erregt mein Vampirblut... Mmnn... hehehe, so ein schöner Geruch! Der Geruch deines Blutes dringt aus deiner Haut. Es stimuliert etwas tief in mir. Gut, jetzt... wie wäre es, wenn wir ein Spiel spielen? Du sollst raten, ob die Schmerzen, die du fühlst, von meinen Fingernägeln oder von dem Messer kommen. Das ist ganz leicht, richtig? *Ketten rasseln* Oi, hör auf dich zu wehren! Du kannst so nicht weglaufen. Heh, was ist der Sinn, sich so zu wehren, wenn du weißt, dass es nutzlos ist? Du kannst nicht vergessen haben, wie sehr du gefesselt bist, richtig? Du bist nicht so dumm, oder? Also, warum machst du das? Ah... Könnte es sein, dass es dir peinlich bist, von Ayato gesehen zu werden? Hehe *flüstert* Aber diese Mischung aus Konzentration und Angst auf deinem Gesicht ist... extrem erregend. Ahh... Hey... Ist es beängstigend, von einem Messer geschnitten zu werden? Natürlich ist es das, nicht wahr? Es ist anders als ein Fingernagel... gnadenlos und unmenschlich… eine gefährliche Waffe. Ahaha... deine Angst, ich kann sie fühlen. Du verstehst, nicht wahr? Sei ängstlicher. Hab mehr Angst! Ahh... diese Seite von dir... berührt mich zutiefst. Zweifelsohne ist dein Blut jetzt leckerer als vorhin. Nun dann... lass uns das Spiel starten. Ah, ich weiß... dieser Schmerz, der deine reinen, weißen Seiten aufspürt... *Messer wird gezogen* *Kleider rascheln* Was glaubst du, das es ist? Haha... du sabberst ganz schön! Hast du so viel Angst davor, weil du es nicht stoppen kannst? Heh... Komm, errate, ob es das Messer oder mein Nagel war. Hm? Das Messer? Hehehe... Schade. Es war mein Nagel, der deine Seite entlang fuhr. Es sieht so aus, als würde die Angst deine Sinne lähmen. Habe ich recht? Auch wenn ich dich nicht verletzt habe, fuhren die scharfen Schmerzen wie ein elektrischer Schlag durch dich. Komm, das Spiel ist noch nicht vorbei. Das nächste ist… Hier... diese leicht verschwitzten Oberschenkel... Ja, diese Sehne, die bis runter zu deinen Füßen führt. Sie entlang zu fahren, lässt dich richtig schmutzig fühlen. Haha... Du zitterst ganz schön, nicht wahr? Ich vermute, es wäre unerträglich, wenn ich dich hier mit dem Messer schneide. Du würdest vielleicht die Fähigkeit zu laufen verlieren. *Aufgeregt* Komm schon, was war es? Versuch es zu sagen.... Mein Nagel? Haha... Du bist ein Idiot, nicht wahr? Ich würde so einen leckeren Ort doch nicht nur mit meinem Nagel bearbeiten. *fängt an zu saugen* Ahh... erstaunlich... Wie ich dachte, es ist köstlich, wenn du Angst hast. *küsst dich* Dein Blut ist unwiderstehlich. Ah? Haha... du zitterst so sehr. Hey, kommt deine Angst nur daher, weil du nichts sehen kannst? Ich nehme an, in der Dunkelheit werden deine Überlebensinstinkte nur durch die Gefahr geweckt. Nein... oder bist du so verkrampft, weil es sich gut anfühlt? Auf jeden Fall hattest du zwei Chancen und du hast beide vermasselt. Kann es sein, dass du das mit Absicht gemacht hast? In Wahrheit möchtest du, dass ich noch mehr grausame Dinge mit dir mache? Hey... in diesem Fall... wie wäre es, wenn ich über diese pochende Pulsader schneide…an der Rückseite deines Halses... *schwingt das Messer* Haha... Deine Atmung hat sich bei der Berührung des Messers gegen deinen Hals, verlangsamt. *packt dich* Angst? Du hast Angst, nicht wahr? *flüstert* Wenn ich meine Hand so zurückziehe... was denkst du, passiert mit deinem Hals? Das dicke Blutgefäß würde sich in zwei Teile teilen... "Ich werde sterben"? Ah, das stimmt Du kannst sterben... heh, aber zu sterben ist kein Problem, richtig? Trotzdem gefällt dir das nicht, richtig? Dir wurden schreckliche Dinge von uns angetan und doch… bist du noch nicht in der Lage, vor uns davonzulaufen. In diesem Fall, wäre der Tod kein Fluch? *amüsiert* Darum brauchst du nicht so ängstlich sein. Deine Lippen zittern... das ist schön. Deine weichen Lippen sind köstlich. Sie bringen mich dazu, sie beißen zu wollen. Ah... dein Gesicht ist so blass... doch deine Ohren sind ganz rot. Dein Blut rauscht in Angst und Lust durch deinen Körper, nicht wahr? Jetzt wird es bestimmt am köstlichsten sein. *beißt dich* *saugt* Nngh... Ahh... lecker... der Geschmack wird schnell besser. Ich kann aus deinem Blut schmecken, dass du unerträgliche Angst hast. Hehe, das ist richtig, nicht wahr? Du kannst deinen Körper überhaupt nicht bewegen, hm? Er erlaubt dir nicht, wegzulaufen, egal was dir angetan wird... *Ketten rasseln* Ah? Deine Handgelenke sind rot von den Ketten... Wärst du fügsam gewesen, dann wäre das nicht passiert. Hmm... *inhaliert* diese Handgelenke riechen auch sehr lecker. Du bist eine Köstlichkeit, die mich weckt. Huh? Ahahaha... was machst du? Bist du ein Idiot? Schneidest dich selbst in den Hals, weil du nicht ruhig bleibst? Was? Könnte es sein, dass du die Gegenwart des Messers vergessen hast? Du bist ein Idiot. Ahh... dein Blut sprudelt heraus... was für eine Verschwendung. Nnngh... *schlürft* Ah, das ist das Beste. Wie ich dachte, eine Halswunde ist beängstigend, nicht wahr? *küsst dich* Ugh... Ich kann nicht widerstehen... Ah? Was sind das für Geräusche? Fühlst du wirklich Freude in dieser Situation? Ah ich verstehe. Haha... Du hast den besten Gesichtsausdruck. Auch wenn du dich in einem Strudel aus Angst befindest, kannst du doch so ein dreckiges Geräusch machen. Es scheint, als könntest du nicht mehr zwischen Schmerz und Lust unterscheiden, hm? *tiefe Stimme* Das ist in Ordnung... dein Blut hat den besten Zustand erreicht... Ich werde es nun trinken. TRACK 3 *** Shu: Tch, ah? Ayato: Oi, Shu Ist es nicht schon genug? Shu: *seufzt* Was, jetzt schon...? wo ich gerade eine gute Stelle gefunden habe. Ayato: Eine gute Stelle? Als ob... beeil dich und tausch mit mir. Shu: Tch… ich kann es wohl nicht ändern, gut. Aber probier jetzt auf jeden Fall etwas von ihrem Blut. Jetzt ist es mit Sicherheit am köstlichsten. Ayato: Ich habe alles beobachtet, darum glaube ich das nicht. Oi, Chichinashi... Lass mich von deinem Hals probieren. *Holz knarzt* Mmm… *schlürft* Ugh, bitter! Du hast ihr Blut völlig verdorben! Welcher Teil davon soll köstlich sein!? Shu: Wie ich dachte, du BIST ein Kind, welches den Geschmack der Bitterkeit nicht versteht. Dieser exquisite Geschmack ist ganz offensichtlich der Beste. Ist es das, was man eine dumme Zunge nennt (keinen Sinn für Geschmack)? Ayato: Tch, fick dich, du dämonischer Bastard! Es ist, weil ein Bastard wie du den köstlichsten Zustand ihres Blutes nicht versteht! Darum denkst du, dass das der beste Geschmack ist. Shu: Hmm… Dann, lass uns jetzt die Plätze tauschen. Ich freue mich darauf zu sehen, was genau Ayato für das köstlichste Blut hält. Ayato: Sicher. Komm Chichinashi, ich zeige Shu, wie du aussiehst,… wenn dein ganzer Körper, vor Vergnügen zerschmilzt. Das Gesicht, das du immer nur mir zeigst... der brillante Ausdruck... Heute ist es etwas Besonderes. TRACK 4 *** Ayato: Jetzt dann... warte Ah ~ du hast totale Angst, hm? Shu sagt, dass das Blut einer Person am leckersten ist, wen sie Angst hat aber… wenn du diese brillanten Ausdrücke machst und total zerzaust bist und dich selbst vergisst… das ist der Zeitpunkt, wo dein Blut am köstlichsten und süßesten ist. Das ist offensichtlich. Ertrinke in Vergnügen... Verlier deinen Verstand… Ich .. liebe dein Blut, wenn du so bist. *Ketten rasseln* Mit anderen Worten, ich nehme dir diese Augenbinde ab. Ich möchte, dass du dich selbst in Vergnügen siehst, während ich mit dir spiele. *Löst die Augenbinde* Meine Güte... Sie ist ganz nass von deinen Tränen. Shu... es ist offensichtlich, dass die Art wie er dein Blut saugt, schrecklich ist. Ich kann es gar nicht verstehen. *kommt näher* *seufzt* Komm, hör auf zu weinen! Chichinashi, ich werde dich jetzt deine Angst vergessen lassen. Ich werde dich jetzt größtes Vergnügen fühlen lassen. * Ketten rasseln* Nnn... *küsst dich* Hm, diese Ketten sind im Weg. Es hilft wohl nichts. Ich werde sie dir abnehmen, sei gehorsam. *er löst die Fesseln* Und auch... dein Körper ist voller Schnitte, dank Shu. Das pisst mich an. Oi, Chichinashi, ich werde dich auf den Bauch drehen. Schau... beeil dich, sagte ich! *dreht dich um* Wie ich dachte, dein Rücken ist noch voller Schönheit. *Küsse* Es schmeckt nach deinem Schweiß... *Küsse* Hehe... Bist du aufgeregt? Auch wenn ich gerade über dir bin... Ich kann durch dich durchsehen. Schau... *Küsse* Dein Blut ist zufrieden... *leckt und küsst* Hahaha... war das nicht eine überraschend ehrliche Reaktion. Du... Zuerst einmal, lass uns diesen reinen, weißen Rücken färben... in ein leuchtendes Rot. * beißt * Komm schon, dieses Gefühl, wenn meine Fänge in dich dringen... kannst du es erkennen? Hehehe... Fühle es gänzlich. *beißt und saugt* Wie ich dachte, dein Blut... *saugt* wird köstlich. *beißt wieder* Aber es ist noch nicht genug. Es ist noch nicht süß genug. Komm schon... ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dich noch besser fühlst. *flüstert* Meine Finger... meine Zunge... meine Fänge... konzentriere dich nur auf die bezaubernde Hitze und den Schmerz. Hahaha... alleine das Flüstern in der Nähe deines Ohres bringt deinen Körper zum Zucken. Hey, du liebst meine Stimme, nicht wahr? Abgesehen von meinen Fängen... Du willst auch von meiner Stimme besinnungslos gemacht werden, hab ich recht? Du bist so gierig. Hehe... Komm schon, lauf nicht davon. *flüstert* Weil ich dich mit meinem ganzen Körper brechen werde. *küsst dich* Deine Ohren fangen auch an,... wirklich süß zu riechen. Ah? Dein Blick sagt mir, dass es nicht genug ist, wenn ich dich nur lecke. Chichinashi... Ich verstehe. Du willst gebissen werden, richtig? Hm? Du willst diesen Schmerz, der sich anfühlt, als ob du fallen würdest, richtig? Ich kann nichts dagegen tun... Ich werde dich beißen. Diesen harten Teil deines Ohres... Ich werde ihn mit meinen Zähnen durchbohren. *saugt* Es fühlt sich an, als ob meine Zunge schmelzen würde... Hehehe... Das ist schlecht. Der freigewordene Duft deines Blutes macht mich kribbelig. Hey, denkst du nicht auch? Du kannst dem Gefühl meiner Bisse nicht widerstehen, richtig? Du willst nicht, dass diese Freude jemals endet... hab ich recht? Ahahaha... was? Was ist mit diesen bettelnden Augen? Fühlst du so viel Freude, dass du nicht sprechen kannst? Deshalb lädst du mich mit diesen Augen ein, richtig? In Ordnung Chichinashi, du bist etwas Besonderes. Du solltest nur an mich denken und nur von mir erfüllt sein. Ich werde dich dazu bringen, dass du diesen Kerl und das was er getan hat, vergisst. Hey, das erinnert mich... es ist köstlich hier, nicht wahr? Hm? Hier dein Oberarm. *Küsse* Ugh, so weich. *beißt* Meine Fänge sind köstlich nass... Hey Chichinashi... Deine Hüften zucken. Wenn ich dich so streichle... fühlt es sich gut an, nicht wahr? Schau, wie ist es mit hier? Hahaha... wenn du deine Augen so begeistert schließt…. Du bist überraschend ehrlich. Okay, als Belohnung werde ich mehr Blut von deinem anderen Arm saugen. *saugt* Haha... es wird schnell süßer. *beißt und saugt* Haha... Chichinashi, du liebst es, wenn deine Hüften so gestreichelt werden, hm? Solch ein großartiger Ausdruck. So könnten die Empfinungsnerven in deinem Kopf abgeschnitten werden. Dein Atem stockt. Was? Du hast noch nicht genug. Du willst meine Fänge, richtig? "Beeil dich und beiß mich bitte wieder!"… ist, was du dir immer und immer wieder in deinem Kopf vorsagst, huh? Hey, wie fühlt es sich an, von Shu beobachtet zu werden? Ist es peinlich? Oder hast du deinen Verstand so sehr an mich verloren, dass du überhaupt nicht an ihn gedacht hast? Haha... das muss es sein. Du hast diese Gesichtsausdrücke nie für Shu gemacht. Komm, zeig mir mehr… *Holz knarzt* Ja, das ist richtig. Schau, Shu ist da drüben. Schau ihn richtig an. Hm? Was? "Zieh nicht an meinen Haaren"? Hehe... Wenn ich das nicht getan hätte, hättest du nicht den Kopf gedreht, oder? Okay, ich werde so dein Blut saugen. Dein Hals ist okay, richtig? Lass uns Shu zeigen, wie ich mein Gesicht in deinem Hals vergrabe und dein Blut sauge. Ich beiße dich. Mit all meiner Kraft werde ich schreckliche Dinge mit dir machen. So wie du wünscht, richtig? Schau... *beißt und saugt* *senkt seine Stimme* Wie ist es? Du kannst es hören, nicht wahr? Wie dein Blut in mich strömt. Dein Blut sickert in meinen Körper. Aahh... Dein Blut ist wirklich von bester Qualität. Es ist unwiderstehlich… Gib mir mehr und mehr süßes Blut. Werde süßer. Deshalb werde ich dich noch besser fühlen lassen. .. Mehr... Hey, was soll ich tun, damit du mehr Freude verspürst? Ich werde tun, was du willst. Ah? Du willst, dass ich sanfter bin? Obwohl ich schon mehr als sanft genug bin... du bist wirklich egoistisch, nicht wahr? Ich verstehe. Sanft... huh Ich werde sanft sein. Ah, das ist richtig. Oi, Chichinashi, drehe dich um. *packt dich* Ah, das ist richtig. Wenn ich dich auf diese Seite drehe, dann kommen alle Wunden zum Vorschein, die Shu auf dir hinterlassen hat. Tch! Ich mag es nicht. Wer wäre schon so pervers, sich über Wunden zu freuen, die von einem anderen Kerl geschaffen wurden. *verärgert* Was ist jetzt? Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich nicht widersetzen! Ich kann es nicht ändern. Sieht so aus, als hätte ich keine andere Wahl, als dich wieder zu fesseln. *packt die Ketten* Komm schon, ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich nicht wehren! Wenn du dich wehrst, wird die Kette in dein Fleisch scheiden und deine Handgelenke werden wieder verletzt. Nun, wie auch immer... Ich habe gesagt, ich würde dich die Schmerzen vergessen lassen, die dich dieser dumme Kerl fühlen hat lassen. Nun heb deine Beine an. Was ich tue? Das solltest du verstehen, wenn du zuschaust. Du bist unter mir und ich liege über dir. Deine Beine sind gespreizt und angewinkelt. Ich habe gehört, dass Frauen diese Position mögen? Unsere Unterkörper reiben gegeneinander... Du bist aufgeregt, nicht wahr? Hehehe,.. Dein Gesicht ist überraschend rot! Wie ich dachte, du magst es? Diese Position? Du fühlst bereits Vergnügen, wenn mein Körper zwischen deinen Beinen ist? Wir kleben zweifelsohne zusammen, huh... und es ist auch ein schöner Anblick, Chichinashi. Was? Wenn du deine Zehen so einziehst, kann ich fühlen, wie sich deine Beine anspannen ... Ist es dir peinlich? Ich nehme es an. In einer festgenagelten Position wie dieser... ist es peinlich, huh? Hahaha… Komm, sieh mir genau zu. Ich hebe dein Bein so an. *Küsse* Koste deine Zehen... *Küsse* Haha... Du hast deine Augen wieder geschlossen. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du zusehen sollst, nicht wahr? Oder, kitzelt es einfach? Was für einen süßen Blick du hast… Komm, schau hier her. Zeig mir mehr von diesem Gesicht. Schau, ich beiße. Ich frage mich, welchen Geschmack das Blut in deinen Zehen hat... *beißt und saugt* Wie war es? In dieser Position, wie ich dich beiße und deine Zehen koste. Hahaha... was für ein unanständiger Gesichtsausdruck. Haha, was? Warum windest du deinen Körper? Du kannst vor diesem Vergnügen nicht davonlaufen. Selbst wenn es einen Ort gäbe, an den du flüchten könntest… Chichinashi, würdest du nicht flüchten, nicht wahr? Du selbst wünscht dir dieses Vergnügen. Wenn ich dich plötzlich freilassen würde... auch du weißt, was du tun würdest, richtig? Du würdest dich an mich klammern... *flüstert* und sagen "Warte... bitte bereite mir mehr Freude". Es gibt mir das Gefühl, es sehen zu können. Nun, diesmal ist es gut so. Das nächste Mal werde ich das ausprobieren. Weil du so eine extreme Masochistin bist, wird es dir Freude bereiten. Das sehe ich dir an... TRACK 5 *** Shu: OI! Ayato: Ah ah?! Shu: Zu lang. Das ist schon genug. Du bist an der Reihe zu zusehen. Ayato: Tch, fuck. Ich habe noch nicht genug getrunken Außerdem schau dir an, wie Chichinashis Augen mich bitten, ihr Blut noch mehr zu saugen. Shu: Ahh... sie ist sicherlich erhitzt. Der Raum ist mit ihrem süßen Duft gefüllt. Was ist damit? Also das sind die Gesichter, die du machst, wenn du mit Ayato zusammen bist... Hnn... *murmelt* Ich fühle mich irgendwie gereizt... Ah, auf jeden Fall, lass mich das Blut kosten. Der Zustand des Blutes, von dem Ayato denkt, dass es das Beste ist. Ayato: Ahaha... Wie ich dachte, ihr Blut wird köstlicher, je mehr Freude sie fühlt. Es ist unwiderstehlich... dieser Geschmack. Ich werde es dir besonders überlassen. Shu: Heh. Komm, lass mich das Blut von deinem Ohr trinken *Biss* Ugh, süß! Es ist so süß, dass es brennt! Zu sagen, dass dieser schreckliche Nachgeschmack der Beste ist... wie ich dachte, Ihr Geschmack ist schrecklich. Ayato: Hmph, es braucht keine Bitterkeit. Es ist offensichtlich, dass das Blut lecker ist, wenn es süß ist. Shu: Deswegen habe ich gesagt, du hättest eine dumme Zunge. Ayato: Ah ah?! Verarsch mich nicht! Dir mangelt es an Geschmack! TRACK 6 *** Shu: Jedenfalls hat sich deine Atmung erheblich beschleunigt. Ah... was magst du? Versuch es zu sagen. Meine Fänge oder Ayato´s Reißzähne? Ayato: Es gibt keinen Vergleich. Es sind offensichtlich meine. Chichinashi hat sich immer meine Fänge gewünscht. Shu: Hmm... es sieht so aus, als hätte die gefragte Person keine Kraft zu antworten... So oder so, verglichen mit dem Geschmack von vorhin, ist es richtig, was ich sagte. Ihr Blut ist am köstlichsten, wenn es von Angst geplagt ist. Ayato: Ah ah?! Egal wie du es siehst, meins war süßer! Ich bin der Richtige! Shu: *seufzt wütend* Wie ich dachte, ein Kind kann den tiefgründigen Geschmack nicht verstehen. Ayato: Was hast du gesagt, Arschloch?! Ich will das nicht von einem faulen Bastard wie dir hören! Shu: Denke ich auch, wenn ich die arroganten Worte einer Person ohne Geschmackssinn höre. *murmelt* Du solltest auf den Älteren hören. Ayato: Tch! Ist das ein Scherz?! So etwas in dieser Situation zu sagen. Du solltest das erst sagen, wenn du dich auch wie der älteste Sohn benimmst. Shu: Hah?! Ich bin immer derjenige, der hinter dir aufräumt! Ugh...Gegen ein Gör, wie dich zu kämpfen ist... so mühsam. Ayato: Sieht aus, als hättest du ernsthaft einen Kampf mit mir. Shu: Ein Gör, wie du, sollte gehen... Ayato: Fang an!! *Ketten rasseln* Ah ah? Was ist los? Shu: Willst du diese Ketten abnehmen? Ayato: Eh? "Das Experiment sollte jetzt vorbei sein"? Ah, das ist richtig. Das Experiment ist vorbei. Aber solange wir diesen „Richtig oder Falsch- Kampf“ haben, wird das Spiel nicht vorbei sein. Shu: *flüstert in dein linkes Ohr* Außerdem... habe ich nicht genug Blut gehabt. Ayato: *flüstert in dein rechtes Ohr* Lass mich mehr von deinem Blut trinken. Heute Abend sind unsere Kehlen trocken, so dass wir nichts dagegen tun können. *Ketten rasseln* Shu: Hehe... Was? Du willst uns sagen, dass wir nicht näher kommen sollen? Aber du weißt ja, meine Stimmung hat sich verbessert. Es ist am besten, wenn du gehorsam zuhörst, was ich sage. Auch wenn Ayato eine Plage ist. Ayato: Ich habe überhaupt kein Blut gesaugt. Darum lass mich mehr saugen. Auch wenn Shu im Weg ist. Shu: Du bist derjenige, der hier im Weg ist! Ayato: Halt die Klappe! Shu: O-Oi! TRACK 7 *** A: Es ist schlimm, die Dinge ineffizient zu machen. Komm Chichinashi, dreh dein Gesicht nicht weg und schau mich auf diese Weise an. Du hast dich mehr als genug ausgeruht, richtig? Noch vor Shu... sollte ich zuerst anfangen, von deinem Hals zu saugen. *saugt* Es war nur eine kleine Pause, aber dein Blut ist wieder herb geworden. Shu: Oi... Du hast Mut, mich einfach beiseite zu schieben. Beeil dich und tausch die Position mit mir. Ayato: Ich will nicht. Du kannst ihr Gesicht für eine Weile beobachten. Ah, ich weiß. Hey, du willst dich noch viel besser fühlen? Wenn das der Fall ist, gibt es eine fantastische Möglichkeit. Oi, Shu! Hol die kleine Flasche dort drüben. Shu: *verärgert* Warum ich? Geez... Ah, das? Bitte schön. *wirft die Flasche* Ayato: *fängt* Danke. Hey Chichinashi ~ weißt du was das ist? Nun, es spielt keine Rolle, wenn du es nicht weißt. Komm, trink das. Wenn du das trinkst, wirst du noch mehr Freude haben, als du jetzt schon hast. Komm schon... Tch! "Ich will es nicht trinken"?! Dann kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich werde dich zwingen, es zu trinken. *öffnet die Flasche* *zwingt dich zu trinken* Großartig! Du hast alles geschluckt, richtig? Bist du nicht ein gutes Mädchen? Woah! Hör auf dich zu wehren! Shu, halt ihre Beine fest! Shu: Tch... Kommandier mich nicht herum. Nun, was auch immer, es ist interessant, darum werde ich mich anschließen. Ayato: Toll, das ist gut. Hehe... Oi, Chichinashi, hat dein Körper sofort angefangen, zu schmerzen? Du windest deinen Körper vor Schmerzen. Oder liegt es daran, weil Shu deine Beine festhält? Tch, wenn das der Fall ist, ist das nicht interessant. Schau, konzentriere dich auf mich! Hier oben... über deinen Brüsten. Meine Fänge werden dir viel Liebe geben. *beißt und saugt* Mm? Die Hitze deines Körpers steigt an. Hey, du bist aufgeregter als gewöhnlich, weil Shu und ich bei dir sind? Oder ist es wegen dem Aphrodisiakum Hehe... Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nutzlos ist, sich zu wehren! Dein Körper reagiert schon auf das Aphrodisiakum. Das ist der Beweis dafür... schau, ich fahre deine Seite nur mit dem Nagel entlang... haha, wie ich dachte, dein Körper fängt an zu zucken. Komm, du willst es, nicht wahr? Ein Schmerz, der dich dazu bringt, deinen Verstand zu verlieren... Sag, dass du meine Fänge willst. Hehe, du hast es endlich gesagt, hugh, Chichinashi. Was ist mit deinem anfänglichen Widerstand? Na ja, wie du willst, jetzt werde ich dich richtig verletzen. Hey, wenn meine Reißzähne diese Finger beißen, würde es sicher sehr weh tun, hm? Wie wäre es? Du schüttelst den Kopf... ist das ein Nein? Aber du weißt, Chichinashi, du weißt es wirklich, richtig? Je mehr Schmerzen dort sind, desto stärker ist das Vergnügen. Deshalb freust du dich wirklich darauf. Hab ich recht? Hehe... Bullseye, richtig? Ich verstehe. Es ist nutzlos zu lügen. Komm, gib mir deinen Finger. *leckt* Ich höre, wie dein Puls schneller wird, nur weil ich daran lecke. Deine Erwartung ist entwichen. Ich beiße .. *beißt* Mm? Es schmerzt?? Aber du willst nicht, dass ich aufhöre, richtig? Du willst, dass ich weiter mache, ja? Ahaha... dein Blick ist vernebelt. Sind meine Finger, Stimme und Reißzähne am besten? Aber du hast noch nicht genug, richtig? "Ich möchte, dass du weitermachst", das ist es, was deine zitternden Hüften sagen. Wie oft hast du es in dieser Nacht schon gesagt? Okay, egal wie oft du es sagst, ich werde es tun. Ich werde so tief in dich eindringen, wie ich kann und dich mit mir ausfüllen. Nun, wo willst du, dass ich dich beiße? Als nächstes... woah, hah?! Shu: Oi du... warum greifst du plötzlich nach meinem Arm? Ich denke nicht im Geringsten daran, dich zu retten. Hah? Ich habe dich falsch verstanden? Ah ich verstehe. Ayato: Oi, Chichinashi. Könnte es sein, dass du damit sagen willst, dass meine Fänge allein nicht genug für dich sind? Shu: Haha... Ich kann es an deinen Augen ablesen. Es scheint wirklich so zu sein. Du BIST wirklich pervers. Du selbst greifst danach, mit deinen eigenen Händen. Du bist nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig. Nun, es ist offensichtlich, dass du nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen bist. Es sieht so aus, als wäre die Medizin sehr effektiv. Tch... vielleicht war die Menge etwas zu viel. Ihren Körper soweit zu bringen, dass ich alleine nicht genug bin, ist frustrierend. TRACK 8 *** Shu: *Seufzer* Ich kann nichts dagegen tun... Ich habe es langsam satt, nur zuzusehen. Ich werde dein Kontrahent sein. *amüsiert* Aber... nur nach meinem Arm zu greifen und deine Finger festzukrallen... worum flehst du mich an? Komm schon... sag es. Was willst du? *kichert* Was? Du schweigst? Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich nichts tun. Das ist offensichtlich, nicht wahr? Warum denkst du, dass ich mich um dich kümmern werde, wenn du mich nicht anflehst? Ist das nicht schamlos? Wenn du mich mit diesem verschwommenen Blick ansiehst. Benutze deine Stimme und rede offen. Was willst du? Wie willst du gequält werden? Gib mir die Motivation... mit deinen Worten. Komm, ich werde tun, worum du mich bittest. Ahahaha du hast es ernsthaft gesagt. Du bist wirklich pervers. Wobei die Medizin sicher auch Schuld daran hat… dass du deinen Stolz so wegwirfst... Ayato: Tch! Oi, Chichinashi, du denkst nicht wirklich, dass Shu besser ist als ich, richtig? *Ketten rasseln* Hmm? Du schüttelst den Kopf. Dann was? Du willst von mir und Shu genommen werden? Shu: Heh? Ist das nicht eine selbstsüchtige Bitte von dir? *amüsiert* Aber warte... vorher möchte ich noch etwas Spaß mit dir alleine haben. Ayato: Haha, wie auch immer, ich habe kein Problem damit. Hey Chichinashi, lass mich dein Gesicht dabei betrachten. Shu: Es ist nervig, wenn Ayato dein Gesicht ansieht, aber wie auch immer. Die Tatsache, dass du meinen Arm gepackt hast, ist der Beweis dafür, dass du deinen Verstand an meine Fänge verlieren möchtest. Das ist gut, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du deinen Verstand gänzlich verlierst. Ich habe schon gesagt, dass ich deine Beine beißen werde. Ich gebe dir Schmerzen. Komm, zuerst dein rechter Fuß. *beißt und saugt* Haha... Ich habe nur deine Zehen geleckt und ich kann schon sagen, wie aufgeregt dein Blut ist. Ich kann das Blutgefäß auf dem Fußbogen deutlich sehen. Wenn ich diese Stelle an beiden Füßen beiße, kannst du wegen dem Schmerz nicht mehr gehen. Aber es spielt keine Rolle, ob du gehen kannst. Du könntest ja auch eine Pause von der Schule machen. *leise* Wenn du nicht aufstehen kannst, dann wirst du immer unter mir sein. Ich werde dein Blut für immer saugen... *beißt* Erstaunlich... dein Blut sprudelt und fließt. Komm schon, diesen Fuß auch. Wenn ich ihn nicht richtig beiße, dann gehst du morgen in die Schule, obwohl du verkrüppelt bist. *beißt und saugt* Mit diesem Fuß kannst du nicht mehr gehen, richtig? Hehe... Alleine die Vorstellung, wie du versuchst, kriechend zu fliehen, beschert mir einen Nervenkitzel... Ahh... obwohl ich dich nicht fliehen lassen werde. *flüstert* Wenn du doch versuchst, davonzulaufen... werde ich auf deine verletzten Füße treten und... Ich weiß ~... Ich könnte dich sogar kreuzigen. Na ja, dann ist deine Wade dran. Wenn ich hier beiße, werde ich dich ganz offensichtlich verletzen, hm? Ich habe meine Fänge noch tiefer in dich gestoßen, als ich es bei deinen Brüsten gemacht habe. *amüsiert* Was ist los? Deine Beine zittern. Hehe... und doch ziehst du deine Beine nicht zurück. Mit anderen Worten, du zitterst eigentlich vor Erwartung? Du bist so eine Schlampe, es bringt mich zum Lachen. Komm, wenn das der Fall ist, dann sieh zu, wie ich deine Wade tief mit meinen Fängen durchbohre. *beißt und saugt* Haha... tut es so weh, dass du keine Kraft mehr hast? Aber du weißt, es ist so ein gutes Gefühl, dich in Schmerzen zu sehen. Dein Blut hat mir viele Dinge erzählt... obwohl dich die Schmerzen ohnmächtig machen ... aber du wünschst dir so verzweifelt das Vergnügen meiner Fänge. Du willst meine Fänge mehr und mehr. Schmerzhaft, schmerzlich, heiß... Du sehnst dich nach einem Vergnügen, dass deinen Verstand schwach macht. Ist das nicht richtig? *amüsiert* Du bist eine unerwartet, verdorbene Frau, hm? Komm, spreiz deine Beine. Diese weichen und weißen Oberschenkel... Ich liebe das Blut von hier. *Küsse* Ich möchte nur die Oberfläche mit meiner Zunge berühren... der Geruch deines Blutes macht mich verrückt. Komm, bitte mich noch einmal. Sprich: "Ich flehe dich an, bitte stoße deine Fänge in meine Oberschenkel". Hah ?! Ich kann dich nicht hören... Wenn du es nicht viel lauter sagst, dann werde ich es nicht verstehen. Hehe... Hahahaha! Jetzt gerade bist du am besten! Hey, wie ist es, so etwas peinliches zu sagen? Ich mag ehrliche Frauen. Schau, wie du wünscht, ich werde dich tiefer durchbohren. *beißt und saugt* Haha.. Ahh... lecker! Dein Blut macht mich wirklich verrückt. Dein Blut ist mein... hah?! Ayato: Huh? Was ist mit dieser Hand, die fest nach meinem Arm greift? Shu: *sauer* Oi... was machst du? Ich bin genau hier. Das ist nervig. Ayato: Hahaha! Ich sehe, du versuchst zu sagen, dass meine Fänge sich besser anfühlen, als Shu´s, richtig? Komm, in diesem Fall muss Shu verschwinden. Ich trinke dein Blu... hey! Shu: Heh? Du greifst nach meinem Arm. Interessant. Ayato: Ah... was? Du sagst, einer ist nicht genug? Shu: Das passt mir zwar nicht... aber, wie auch immer. Diesmal mache ich eine Ausnahme. Ich habe nicht die Geduld für einen sinnlosen Kampf gegen Ayato. Ayato: Tch! Ich denke, ich kann es nicht ändern, darum verzeihe ich Shu, dass er dein Blut saugt. Aber nur dieses eine Mal. TRACK 9 *** Shu: Nun, dann werde ich diese zuckenden und zitternden Hüften beißen. Hehe. Hast du wirklich nur mit einem schaudernden Seufzer reagiert? Du bist schwach gegenüber deinem Schicksal, nicht wahr? Das Aphrodisiakum lässt dich alles viel leichter ertragen. Komm… Komm näher... *beißt und saugt* Ayato: Oi! Mach nicht diese Geräusche, wenn Shu deine Hüften beißt, Chichinashi! Du sollst nur vor Vergnügen stöhnen, wenn ich dich beiße, ist das nicht so? Ich werde deinen Mund beschäftigen. *küsst dich* Shu: Oi !! Hör auf damit, ich kann ihre Stimme nicht hören! Ayato: Als ob ich aufhören würde! *fährt fort dich zu küssen* Oi Chichinashi, strecke deine Zunge heraus... weil ich sie beißen werde. Ah, bist du nicht gehorsam *saugt und beißt* Shu: Irgendwie macht mich... dein Blut ganz wirr im Kopf, wegen des Aphrodisiakums. Ich kann mich nicht kontrollieren. Ayato: Ngh? Ah... mich auch... Meine Kehle ist unerträglich trocken. Shu: Gib mir mehr von deinem Blut Ayato: Ich werde dich in der Nähe deines Herzens... beißen. Hier, über deiner linken Brust... Du wirst höchstwahrscheinlich laut schreien, hm? Lass mich beißen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich in Wirklichkeit freuen wirst. Schau, konzentriere dich auf mich *beißt* Shu: Haha... fühlt es sich etwa gut an? Deine Beine sind verkrampft und zucken. Irgendwie... du fühlst Ayatos Reißzähne ganz intensiv... und das direkt vor mir, es fühlt sich sicherlich unangenehm an. Irritierend... Ich werde diesen Mund schließen. *küsst dich intensiv* Hah?! Oi Konzentriere dich mehr auf mich. Öffne deine Augen und sieh mir ins Gesicht! Ich, der Blut von deiner Zunge saugt. Komm schon... streck deine Zunge raus. Ja, genau so... *beißt und saugt* Noch nicht... streck sie weiter heraus. Schau nicht zu Ayato. Spüre meine... fühle nur meine Fänge. *beißt und stöhnt* Ayato: Tch... auch wenn ich erstaunlich dickes und süßes Blut sauge, es befriedigt mich nicht, wenn ich Chichinashis Gesicht nicht sehen kann. Oi Shu! Ich habe entschieden, dass wir aufhören sollten, ihren Mund zu blockieren. Shu: *beendet das Trinken* Hah? Gerade jetzt, wo ich so eine gute Stelle gefunden habe... Außerdem war es Ayato, der es zuerst getan hat. Na ja, irgendwie ist mein Kopf ganz schwindelig. Bin ich von ihrem Blut betrunken? Ayato: Ah... Mir ist auch schwindelig von ihrem Blut. Es ist so ein tolles Gefühl. Hehe... Chichinashi, nur du kannst mich so verrückt machen. Shu: Hehehehe... was ist mit diesen gierigen Augen? Bist du hilflos mit zu viel Freude erfüllt, weil du von uns zwei angegriffen wirst? Ayato: Hier, ich nehme die Ketten ab. Nun kannst du dich an unsere Körper klammern, wenn du möchtest. *nimmt die Ketten ab* Shu: Obwohl du jetzt frei bist, läufst du nicht davon. Deine Selbsteinschränkung ist schon ein Ding der Vergangenheit, nicht wahr? Es ist gut, oder? Du kannst dich bewegen, wie du möchtest. Ayato: Nun, dann werde ich noch einmal diese weiche Brust von dir beißen. Ich werde meine Fänge tiefer in dich stoßen. *beißt und saugt* Wie ich dachte, ist das Blut von deiner Brust ganz anders. *beißt und saugt* Du weißt, wenn ich deine Brust beiße... dein heißes Blut erfüllt in meinem Mund. Shu: Dein Körper zittert so sehr. Ist es so gut, wenn Ayato dein Blut zu saugt? Ich dachte, du magst meine Reißzähne am meisten... oder bist du so aufgelöst, dass du nicht weißt, ob es Ayato oder ich bin, der dein Blut saugt? Maa... ich kann es nicht ändern, da du die Medizin getrunken hast. Ich werde dir für heute verzeihen, dass du dieses Gesicht machst, während Ayato dein Blut saugt. Aber das nächste Mal, wenn ich diesen Ausdruck wieder sehe, werde ich dich töten. Ah... Ich werde sie wieder beißen... deine Seiten, die vor Erwartung zittern. Hehe... nur durch das Berühren deiner Hüften, fühlst du bereits so viel Freude? Ayato: Dann werde ich deinen Hals beißen. Shu: Hey, beiß deine Zähne zusammen. Ich werde dich so gut ich kann verletzen. *beißt und saugt* Ugh... das ist schlecht... Ich kann nicht aufhören. Ayato: *saugt* Ahh... lecker... Shu: Nnngh... *saugt* *raue Stimme* Dein Blut... Warum ist es so schwer, das Interesse daran zu verlieren... Es ist eine Sucht... wirklich... *beißt* Nngh... Ayato: *küsst dich* Ich werde dieses Blut nicht loslassen... haha... Du bist eine erstaunliche Frau. Mein Durst ist noch nicht schwächer geworden. Nun, das ist nicht schlimm, Chichinashi? Weil du nicht willst, dass es aufhört, hm. Shu: Entspann dich... wir werden auch weiterhin mit dir spielen. Ayato: Weil die lange Nacht noch nicht geendet hat... du verstehst?